imaspeedrunnerfandomcom-20200214-history
Xindictive
Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 3 TheStickKid first appeared in IAS 3, and was drawn in Group I alongside Mr100PercentGamer and two other new competitors, NIN1OD0 and Mrthingus. His first match was against Mr100PercentGamer in a Spyro 2 race to collect 6 orbs, which he lost. His second match was against Mrthingus, again in Spyro 2, this time a race to 100% Skelos Badlands, which StickKid won. His third and final match was against NIN1OD0, yet again competing in Spyro 2, in a race to beat Crush, which StickKid lost. This placed him third in that Group with only 4 points, knocking him out of the tournament. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 4 TheStickKid, in IAS 4, was drawn into Group E alongside Bionicle2809, TealGameMaster and the newcomer ULTRAMARIO1. His first match was against ULTRAMARIO1 in Ratchet & Clank 2 to get to Maktar Resort with 1 skill point and 1 platinum bolt, which he won. His second was against TealGameMaster in Ratchet & Clank 1, where they had to collect 2 gold bolts and get the Swingshot. He unfortunately lost that match. His final match was against Bionicle2809 in Deadlocked, the only game outside the original trilogy, where they raced to complete Catacrom 4. He won that match, sending him onwards to Round 2. Round 2 In Round 2, he was to race against the second winner of Group F, but due to delays, it wasn't until April 23rd when Chaosstar took that place. He was sent forward to Round 3 as a placeholder, but if Chaosstar were to win their Round 2 match, he would take TheStickKid's place in Round 3. StickKid lost and ChaosStar uploaded his 3 part video of the match to prove it. TSK's video wasn't shown due to footage issues. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 8 TheStickKid competed again after a long time away and after the debacle that was his IAS 5 entry. He was drawn in Group D, with NintendoGen64, Slodgeball and Zaydskate. His first match was against NintendoGen64 in Gex 2 to 100% the first two levels and beat the first boss. He sadly forgot what the speedrun was halfway through and lost. This was also the speedrun that introduced the "Where's The Fucking Pizza" joke, right at the end of the speedrun. He then lost to Zaydskate in Gex 2, before finally defeating Slodge and being eliminated. Participation in World Cup Speedruns 1 StickKid was drawn into Group A with LyleBandicoot93, ShoReWol and DessertMonkeyJK in Group A. His first match was against ShoReWol in Medal of Honor, which he won. He also has trouble spelling ShoReWol's name correctly, often switching the o's and e's around. Another win was achieved with his speedrun against LyleBandicoot93 in Barbie Explorer, which meant that he advanced to Round 2 for the first time since IAS 4. Due to problems with time and time zones, TheStickKid and DessertMonkey took a while to complete their match. On September 1st, the match began when TheStickKid was awake all night until 6:35AM due to DessertMonkey's alarm clock not working and him waking up late. They did their match, which was to beat the first 4 levels with 3 Tokens in Ape Escape 1. This would also mark a rematch of the old WCS tournament from Round 2, where TheStickKid lost to DessertMonkey. TheStickKid on this occasion won against DessertMonkey and finished top of his Group. Because StickKid ended up first he skipped Round 2 and moved on to Round 3. In Round 3, he was against DigitalMasterpieces, playing the PC version of Rayman 2 in which the run was to complete the second level, which was acceptable due to the fact the 2nd level was slightly extended and you cannot skip cutscenes. TheStickKid won due to the fact DM didn't know what he was doing, even though he said he has played Rayman 2 before on PS1, even though the second level was barely any different between the 2 versions. DM also did it without practicing because he just wanted to do it. TheStickKid moved to Round 4. In Round 4, his opponent was supposed to be TheSubpixel , which was a match with Bug's Life to defeat Level 6/the bird boss. However, complications occurred. First, with a date being made by Sub himself, in which he was on, but didn't respond to anyone, like StickKid and MrGameSendy , who wanted to co-commentate. So the speedrun was delayed to a later date. But due to distractions, the 2nd attempt at beginning the speedrun failed, as TheStickKid was a few minutes late to do his speedrun with Sub. When he asked if he could still do the speedrun, even though he was "a little late", TheSubpixel said that he had enough of WCS and decided to forfeit. A few days passed, because people like Lylebandicoot93 and TheStickKid wanted to see if Sub would change his mind, which he didn't. Because of this, a void was made and StickKid was put into the Grand Final. After Round 4, a long delay occurred with the Second Chance match, as it seemed TheSubPixel didn't want to have anything to do with WCS period. So the match was done with only CrystalFissure and HeyDavid17 a month later, which shortly after the Grand Final began, where he versed MrGameSendy, TheAFH013 and the Second Chance winner, CrystalFissure, on a full speedrun of Glover for his first ever Grand Final match. It seemed that because of the fact obscure games are StickKid's specialty in speedrunning, he was the only one not having much of an issue with the game, unlike all the other contestants, which gave him a huge advantage. Because of this, after 1 hour, he finished the speedrun and became the winner of the first World Cup Speedruns, while all the others took around 2 hours to complete their speedruns except for MrGameSendy, who got a Game Over.This is the first time TheStickKid has ever gotten to the Grand Final and actually won 1st in any tournament. Statistics Speedrun Statistics World Cup Speedruns Matches Medals WCS1 Gold.png|World Cup Speedruns 1 Gold I'm A Speedrunner Championship.png|Current IAS Champion Category:Competitors Category:Competitors from Australia Category:World Cup Competitor Category:Tournament Veteran Category:World Cup Finalist Category:World Cup Medalist Category:World Cup Champion Category:Grand Finalists Category:IAS Medalist